


Boy Meets Boy

by hotfruits



Series: Kink Meme Responses [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Criminal Minds Kink Meme: "Reid comes out to Morgan. Morgan is straight, Reid is not in love with him. Morgan offers to go to a gay bar with him since Reid doesn't want to go alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything; except Dan, he's mine.

Flashes of orange and yellow blitzed through the air, accompanied by a loud, pounding bass. Spencer could feel the lights dance across his skin, and the music beat within his bones; it made him feel alive, exhilarated.

And incredibly fucking nervous.

Awkwardly pulling at his tie, Spencer turned towards Derek and shouted, “Are all gay clubs like this?”

“Nah!” Derek shouted back, pushing aside the little umbrella in his drink to take a sip. “Gay clubs are like straight clubs, pretty boy! You’ve got chill ones and then,” he paused, gesturing towards the room, where young, fit males could be seen dancing together.

“This isn’t really my style!”

“But it’s a good starting point!” Derek retorted, clapping him on the shoulder, “You’re a semi-out bisexual, let’s get you used to the gay scene before you chat up hot guys at the library!”

Spencer signed, and took a large gulp of his beer; _this is why you came out to Derek_ he reminded himself, glancing at the older male and seeing him bob his head to the music, _if anyone can get you a date, it's this guy._

“You know what, I’ll be right back!” Derek set down his drink and moved towards the dancing bodies, tapping a young blonde on the shoulder. The blonde regarded Derek with an appreciative look, before gesturing towards Spencer. Derek looked back at him, winked, and then shook his head at the blonde, who grinned and looped his arms around Derek's neck.

“Even the straight guy in the heterosexual relationship has more game than me,” Spencer grumbled, watching as Derek and the blonde grinded to the music.

“What was that?”

Spencer jumped, turning towards the man who had surprised him…and suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

“Hi, I’m Dan,” said the man who gave literal definition to the term _tall, dark, and handsome._

“I’m, um…Spencer, hi,” Spencer replied, giving Dan a small wave.

“So, looks like your friend is having fun,” Dan said as he gestured towards Derek, who was now sandwiched between the blonde and another man with bright, fiery hair.

“I think he figured out that by, um, staying with me, he was, uh, “cockblocking” me,” Spencer ran a nervous hand through his hair, “I mean-”

“And you were deviously using your friend to keep guys from talking to you,” Dan smirked and gently touched his shoulder, sliding his finger up and down, “Am I right?”

“Guilty,” Spencer admitted with a chuckle.

“Well, Spencer, I have one question for you,” Dan moved his fingers from his arm to his tie and gripped it, using it to pull him forward. Spencer could feel Dan’s warm breath against his cheek, and his heart began to pound in his chest.

“Favorite doctor?”

Spencer grinned.

And from the dance floor, Derek happily cheered as he watched Spencer chat excitedly with the man who had approached him.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com).


End file.
